


Allegory Girl

by uminaoshi



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Experimental Style, F/F, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminaoshi/pseuds/uminaoshi
Summary: Set between the anime and the movie where Anthy has to keep trying to get herself AND Utena out of Ohtori.Warnings for all the same stuff that the series has, none of it explicitly described so far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Not really proofread either).

Pain at night. Pain when she wakes. But it’s been this way for so long, she can almost ignore it.  
No. It hurts like hell.  
There’s a memory itching at the back of her skull, of a time when the pain wasn’t there—a recent time.  
Well, there’s nothing to do about it now. Next to her, Touga stirs. He’ll be hungry when he wakes.

It’s in the rose garden when she sees her for the first time. or is it the second time? her hair is pink. There are roses growing from her hair.

It’s in the rose garden when she sees her for the second time. or is it the first time? her hair is pink. There are roses growing from her hair.

She’s standing in the sun and her lips are parted slightly. Anthy’s hand trembles. All the rose crane their necks towards that face. She wants to drink the sun from those lips. 

All too soon, the moment is over. Touga is here. Touga is hungry again. Her wrist still smarts from this morning, but she has no choice. And, everything else hurts. As he pulls her away from the garden, she catches one more glimpse of the rose-hair girl. Tenderly, tenderly she pulls a rose to her face, and   
Now they’re rounding the corner and she’s out of view.

Back in her room after……after. she throws open her desk drawer, it’s full of pebbles of so many colors. They clatter and chatter in protest of the disturbance.   
In her palms, they turn to photographs. None of them hold the rose-hair girl. But still she feels she's seen her before.

In the next room, someone is crying. 

In all the rooms, someone is crying.

Footsteps. Touga again? Shit. Shit! With a wave of her hand the photos are stones again and she’s throwing them back into the desk.

“Anthy, there you are. Playing with rocks again? Come on. We have a duel.”  
“Yes, I’ll be there right way. Who is it with?”  
“A newcomer. Tenjou Utena.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far! Feedback is appreciated and thank you for thank you for reading.


End file.
